Ayúdame
by Emiita
Summary: Sakura se rompe, pedazo a pedazo, astilla por astilla, hasta que ya no quede nada de ella. Y Naruto la mira. La mira de verdad, y Sakura está tan cansada, agotada y destruida que ya no puede más.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Algunas palabras obscenas, nada demasiado fuerte. Es raro, random e insulso a la vez xD. Y más que NaruSaku, es SasuSakuNaru.

**Nº. Palabras:** 773.

**Resumen:** Sakura se rompe, pedazo a pedazo, astilla por astilla, hasta que ya no quede nada de ella. Y Naruto la mira. La mira de verdad, y Sakura está tan cansada, agotada y destruida que ya no puede más.

* * *

**Ayúdame**

Sakura está cansada. Muy cansada.

Los ojos verdes ya no brillan como las hojas de los altos árboles en primavera, no emiten esa luz propia característica que con tan solo un gesto transmitía toda su radiante felicidad, calentando el corazón del otro y haciéndolo sentir en paz. No. Los jades son opacos, tristes, desesperados. La angustia del sufrimiento los corrompe, y como los ojos son el reflejo del alma, la destruición va desde dentro hacía afuera, carcomiéndola de a poco, como la humedad a la madera.

Sí, Sakura se rompe.

Se rompe pedazo a pedazo, astilla por astilla, hasta que ya no quede nada. ¿Y acaso queda algo de ella? Muchas veces se lo ha preguntado, pero nunca ha sido capaz de buscar una respuesta. No quiere. Le aterra saber el resultado.

Todos son conscientes de que la sonrisa que lleva estampada en el rostro no es auténtica, está dibujada con tinta permanente y solo se quiebra cuando la lluvia cae con demasiada fuerza y Haruno no tiene paraguas. Pero no dicen nada. Callan, porque no importa cuánto le grites a Sakura, ella solo escucha lo que desea escuchar.

A veces, la chica de los cabellos rosas quiere volverse loca. Loca de verdad. Perder la cordura, la cabeza, un tornillo, la chaveta, como diablos quieras decirlo, y estallar en mil y un pedazos. Tiene la absurda idea de que, si por fin, pierde el juicio, podrá vivir eternamente en su propio mundo de sueños inventados y fantasías creadas. Ser feliz. Ser feliz con él. Sasuke. Quiere olvidar quién es, cómo fue y cómo es. Pero no puede. No quiere. Es estúpida. Quizás masoquista. Pero siempre vuelve a la realidad que le rodea y cae en su patético círculo vicioso de autocompasión.

Sakura es cobarde, ella lo sabe, es malditamente consciente de todo, pero no hace nada, y está cansada, terriblemente agotada.

Y Naruto la mira. La mira de verdad. Bueno, Naruto siempre la ha mirado con sinceridad. Él la miró como Sasuke nunca lo hizo. Con cariño, amistad, calidez, ternura, amor. Y joder, es una mierda, una completa mierda. Porque Sakura no lo ama, Sakura lo quiere. Pero ya no puede más.

Los ojos azules la observan de frente, sin tapujos, en parte con recriminación en parte con preocupación. Ella ha vuelto a quedarse hasta tarde en el hospital, tiene ojeras, está pálida, sin salud, no ha comido y si estuviera más delgada ya habría desaparecido. Y él sigue ahí, con ella, tratando de convertirse en su punto de apoyo mientras ella trata de alejarlo de su mierda.

O trataba, porque Sakura ha llegado a su límite y ya no es capaz de soportarlo más. No puede aguantar ese dolor interminable en su pecho, oprimiéndole el corazón, retorciéndoselo. No puede seguir viviendo con sus pesadillas de ojos negros y sangre roja. No puede. Y se rinde.

Los azules siguen mirándola, y que alguien la mate, pero joder, los ojos, esos ojos, los ojos de Naruto le calientan el alma. Y Sakura está tan cansada y tiene tanto frío que solo se deja caer en los brazos de Naruto, como una niña asustada en busca de un refugio.

–Te amo, Sakura. –le susurra al oído.

Y ella sabe que detrás de esas palabras se esconde la verdad: _No importa que no me ames, yo amaré por los dos. _

Sakura llora. Llora porque no puede responderle a Naruto. No puede decirle que le ama porque estaría mintiendo. Y eso le duele. Él lo sabe y no le importa. Él la abraza, la abraza con fuerza, y ella se siente protegida, segura y no quiere soltarse.

–Ayúdame, Naruto.

Sí, Sakura está cansada, agotada, destruida. Ya no puede soportarlo más. Se ha roto con el paso de los años, con cada golpe, cada herida y cada puñetazo, la sangre, el rechazo y la pena de no poder salvar a su primer amor. Es absurdo como su propio amor puro y sincero ha sido su peor veneno. Ella misma se ha quebrado. Es una muñeca rota, de dentro hacía afuera, una niña enamorada de un ser prohibido y oscuro, de ojos negros como el carbón, cambiantes como los del diablo y alma putrefacta.

Y necesita ayuda. Ayuda para poder olvidar, arrancarse del pecho ese amor corrupto y maligno que le ha dañado hasta las entrañas. Ayuda para poder sanar su corazón maltrecho y sacarse de él al chico de los ojos ónix. Ayuda para poder olvidar que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Sasuke. El proceso será lento, muy lento, y doloroso, sí, también habrá dolor. Pero, ella necesita ayuda. Sakura necesita a Naruto para poder amar otra vez.

* * *

_¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que estoy algo depre hoy y pensando en que tenía ganas de escribir un fic de otro fandom y buscando algo de inspiración me surgió esto, sí, esta cosa. __  
_

_Aclararé algo: Es la primera vez que hago una insinuación o intento de pareja NaruSaku. Básicamente, me gusta más ver a estos dos como amigos, (aunque NO odio la pareja, ojo. Me la sudan todas esas peleas de fandom y blah, blah, blah.) y me gusta el SasuSaku y el NaruHina, pero ando media aburrida de estas parejas, pese a que me sigan gustado y soy in capaz de escribir algo diferente con estos personajes..._

_Por eso quizás escribí esta visión de NaruSaku, con una Sakura depresiva, autocompasiva y destructiva que sigue amando a Sasuke y necesita que Naruto la ayude a olvidar. Se podría decir que es un clavo que saca otro clavo, pero tampoco me gusta llamarlo así. Más que nada, trato de ser coherente. Sakura ama a Sasuke, Naruto la ama. Vale. Si Sakura le diera una oportunidad a Naruto no va a olvidar a su primer amor de buenas a primeras, joder. Por eso, quise mostrarlo de esta forma. Y repito, estoy algo deprimida hoy y por eso me salió tan me-corto-las-venas-con-una-cucharilla-de-café._

_Y creo que eso es todo._

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


End file.
